The Destroyer of Worlds
by AUS63
Summary: Perseus is the embodiement of Death itself. Since Creation he has been the counterpart of Chaos, maintaining Order in the world. He is not only a vessel for human souls but also the Vanquisher of Evil. He finds himself amongst a war that rips apart his immortality and commends him to human life. What will happen when he meets his betrayer in human life and falls in love with her?
1. Chapter 1

**12000 BCE**

 **Smyrna, Levant**

People moved quickly in the city of Smyrna.

A merchant named Uhur moved swiftly through the crowd, navigating his way. The coins in his pocket jingled monotonously. He looked at sooq ahead, putting his fingers in his pocket, flipping the golden guineas between his fingers. He prided himself to be a proficient bargainer.

He strode forward towards the Sooq until he reached the newly setup shop. He stopped in front of it and looked at the stranger behind the shop. His face, cleanly shaved, stood out unceremoniously between the bearded individuals.

"Strangers are not welcome to trade in Smyrna. Only Levantians can trade."

The clean-shaved man looked at Uhur, unimpressed.

"I shall trade wherever I want, who are you to stop me?"

"I am Uhur, the trading legend, favored by the King Myrhh himself. I shall report this to my king lest I incur upon myself his wrath." Uhur said, scathingly.

"Trading legend? Never heard of ya or your king," the foreigner said, with blatant disregard to the fury building up on Uhur's face. "Besides the Old Ones are the true rulers of this world. You'll only bring Death upon yourself to believe in foolish gods."

"How dare you? I shall call upon the king's guards." Uhur said, and true to his word he did what he said. Steel-clad sentries came, spears in their hands, the plume of their helmets indicated them to be the king's guards.

"Stop this man, he has committed blasphemy against Myrhh," Uhur said cynically. "Seize him, bind him and sacrifice him to the god-king."

The sentries moved quickly and forced the trader to the ground.

"Burn him," someone roared from the accruing crowd. One guard struck him hard with the hilt of his sword. The trader fell to the ground, his eye a nasty purple. The crowd roared in feral delight. Another guard picked him up by his hair and bound him to the shrine of Myrhh. The heartless mass echoed their thoughts:

 _Burn him, hit him, behead him, pelt him._

On the last shout, the mob picked up rocks and started throwing it at the trader, callously not caring if the rocks were hitting the shrine as well. Uhur beamed in pure sadistic glee. He produced two splints from his pocket and stepped out of the crowd. He raised his hands high, showing that he had the means to burn the trader. The crowd cheered as he bowed. He stepped forward and scraped the rocks over a piece of wood, where a flame blossomed from a tiny spark. He picked the wood up and through it at the trader, who shrieked in fear and tried to move unsuccessfully. Flame devoured the trader whose screams of suffering was lost in the gleeful voice of the crowd.

Suddenly, the Shrine burst like a volcano, shards of black rock flew from it, hitting the crowd, maiming some of them. Fear and panic, spread amongst the mob. The sky turned red and the heat from the fire became shudderingly icy cold. People stopped, rooted to the spot as they saw a tall figure emerge from the cold, blue flames.

With the Scythe in his hand he gleamed powerfully. His hood fell away and his robes dropped off as he spread his wings, leaving him only a sleeveless black tunic belted at the waist. The women in the crowd sighed with wonder, ignoring the waves of fear and power that rolled off of him. He was the most beautiful man they'd ever seen. His skin the color of a rich gold. He was lean and muscular, with a regal face and black hair flowing down his shoulders. His wings scintillated in shades of blue, black and purple.

His eyes, however, were strikingly sea-green and vibrant, with a red tinted sclera. They were full of life, but when he moved, shadows bent to his will and whispers of the screams of the dead filled the atmosphere. He was beautiful, yet petrifying. He was like an angel – timeless, perfect, remote. An angel of death.

Fearful whispers spread amongst the crowd.

 _Who is he? What is he?_

The Angel stepped forward and the Earth moved tremendously fissures erupting in the surface. It levelled the town to the ground, yet the people remained at their place as they felt unfathomable power holding them together.

"I am your Death." He voice was alluring as he was – deep and melodious. "I shall be your end."

Screams erupted from the crowd. Some people crumbled into ashes and were sucked into his body. Some keeled over on the spot, their soul obeying to that beautiful voice, and those kind eyes.

He moved, with immeasurable speed, devouring the souls of the sadistic horde of people. He felt a mammoth amount of pleasure, as power coursed into his veins, his ichor and their souls mixing into one. He finally looked at Uhur, the merchant, who had closed his eyes and was whispering under his breath

 _Muzhe bachola Myrhh_

 _Save me Myrhh_

"There is no one to save you," said Perseus.

Uhur whimpered as Perseus green eyes burned poisonously. When Uhur hid himself from Death's enthralling gaze, Perseus stepped forward. He grabbed his throat, the skin burning underneath his hand

"LOOK at me," He hissed caustically. Tears dropped from Uhur's eyelid from the unimaginable agony he felt. "I am not only the Leveller, but also the Slayer of the Wicked. You have met your end"

With that he squeezed his hand tightly and a sickening crunch could be heard as blood splattered onto the ground.

In a burst of spasmadic light the Earth darkened until nothing could be seen. But, from darkness came light and the whole city of Smyrna was illuminated with a raging fire.

"Erebus!"

The dark chasm of oblivion was deafeningly silent until a loud and powerful voice pierced it like a mellifluous whistle.

A very soft sound was heard until it became noiseless again.

"Erebus"

The soft murmurs gradually got louder as a dark figure materialized out of the void, the cocooned with the shadows it was hard to make him out.

"Ah, Milord, what a lovely surprise," A raspy voice whispered shudderingly. "What do I owe for this pleasure?"

"Keep the mockery out of your voice you impudent fool!" said the dark voice, with malice.

The endless hissed as he the mood darkened drastically

"Remember where you are, _milord_ ," He added bitterly. "You are in MY territory!"

"Fool, I created you out of the obscurity of the darkness."

"No one created me, I was born from my own element. I am a sentient being; no one controls me. Especially you." Erebus raged, vehemently.

Chaos whispered a language that existed before time itself. The words glowed with a dark intensity and a lurch caused Erebus to fall to the ground. A visceral pull tore into his gut and he convulsed until no word coming from his mouth could be heard; he was a spluttering heap of undignified primordial.

"Forgive me, Chaos"

Suddenly the clenching stopped and Erebus eased up.

"Now listen up."

To be continued…

 **Tell me if I should continue with this story or not.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry If I took some time to get this chapter up**

 **Answer of the reviews:**

 **PixelUp** **: I'll try to update in three or four days.**

 **Whosdaboss: I don't know whether it should be Percabeth or not.**

 **Paytonc96: Thanks, your review was very encouraging.**

 **Anon2506: Thanks, I'll try to update faster next time.**

 **Now onto the chapter**

…..

 **Chapter 2**

 **Beginning of Time.**

Verily at the first Chaos came to be, but next came Order of perpetuity and the wide-bosomed Earth, the ever-sure foundations of all the deathless ones who hold the peaks of snowy Olympus, and dim Tartarus in the depth of the wide-pathed Earth, and Eros, fairest among the deathless gods, who unnerves the limbs and overcomes the mind and wise counsels of all gods and all men within them. From Chaos came forth Erebus and black Night; but of Night were born Aether and Day, whom she conceived and bare from union in love with Erebus. And Earth first bare starry Heaven, equal to herself, to cover her on every side, and to be an ever-sure abiding-place for the blessed gods.

 **Hesiod's Theogony**

…..

As the sun set the wintery weather threatened to freeze everything over. The sky had become cold, dark, the celestial space had become pitch black, the glittering and luminous diamond-like stars had become natural adornments, filling the empty spaces in the dark sky while winking at the passengers underneath them from the endless arch of void-black.

A shadow moved with swiftness, invisible to most. However a pair of shining eyes saw them almost every day. She considered it a bad omen. An omen that had always caused death in her village. That day she had especially gazed outside of the window, searching for this arcane being. Looking at the dark horizon she contemplated a life outside this house.

Her cheek still stinging from the slap her mother had given her. With dried tears she reminisced the harsh rebuking;

" _You don't understand the world!" Those eyes glowered at her._

 _Slow desolate tears ran across her cheeks and dripped onto her nightshirt; her body moving with great sobs._

" _You can never! Never open the window!" her mother cried, furiously, clenching her arms and shaking them wildly with surprising vigor. "It is not okay."_

" _Okay, do you understand?"_

 _She sniffled, tried to open her mouth but only a tremble came forth. She could not understand her folly._

" _Mother I didn't do anything." She tried to argue futilely. Her efforts crumbled away when her voice was met with yet another menacing glare._

 _The resounding voice of a slap filled the house; her cheeks tinting pink._

" _You were going to run away!" she bellowed. "I should not have made a deal with_ _ **him."**_

 _Her voice nothing but a harsh whisper._

 _Curiosity kills the proverbial cat, however her mother's incessant ramblings were extremely stimulating. Who was him?_

 _Pushing the thoughts away from her mind, she looked at her mother who turned to her and hugged her roughly._

" _Don't leave the house ever again!"_

 _With nothing but another furious glare she walked out of the house._

 _The girl wanted to do nothing but scream and shout but her diffident disposition would not let her do so. She heaved a sigh, her meek frame trembling. She sat down, her thoughts nothing but self-pity._

She shuddered again and reached for the top part of the window, not heeding her mother's voice; ignoring the voice warning her not to do forward. With her hand on the window, she looked outside; the arctic weather threatened to freeze everything.

She blinked and her searching eyes came in sudden contact with stunning stormy green eyes. Their proximity, despite the window shocked her and she jerked back at this abrupt meeting. She looked back up and saw nothing. She blinked, rubbed her eyes. Surprise struck her heart. Fear creeped into her heart. Those enticing eyes had freaked her out. With ominous threat her mother had threatened her with suddenly seemed more real than before. She stuck her hand out. She didn't have the impulse to open the window and defy her precarious mother.

Her thoughts revolved around the mysterious 'man' and the pair of eyes she imagined she had seen. With abrupt suddenness she shot forward opened the window, not caring that she split her nail and with this new-found dose of adrenaline she climbed outside.

The snowy winds hit her pale face like a blizzard. In the distance she looked at the perpetually frozen river. She tried now and then to get a look at the scenic wonder, but the small gorge separating her from her quaint house and the realm of the unknown was only snow-streaked rock indistinguishable from any other rock, all its height and grandeur obliterated in the storm.

She swept her hair from her face and trudged forward, her foot sinking in the cold snow softly. She was now wishing that her compulsion had included an overcoat and that she had taken something to protect herself from the blunt winter force. Nevertheless, a rush of pure euphoric excitement filled her as like the proverbial blind man she had regained her eye sight and could see the world anew. However her ecstasy was short-lived as she realized that her mother must be coming back shortly. She wanted to cherish this moment; to perpetuate the idyll of a snowy haven in which she was hidden from the wrath of her mother. She wanted to be away from her mother but the propinquity she had with her could never be broken or distanced.

Now, with this atypical sense of liberty she willed herself to cross the massive rock at the edge of the tree and come back just before her mother in case she face her mother's ire once again. She walked forward, holding her shoulders together with her hands, exhaling white wisps of snow. She noticed that little foliage grew in the snow. A shrub sticking out from beneath the deep snow. Yet the world finally looked bigger than the one she had remembered since her childhood; the monotonous routine of sewing, herbal remedies and eating cabbage stew every night.

With a lot exhilaration, she raised her hands and screamed loudly without any restraint; her voice coming free and true. Suddenly nothing mattered more than this moment, not her disapproving moment, or her non-existent father or the man or the sewing or anything; she was finally able to anything she wanted. Her world at her feet.

She began to run, waving her hands about like a lunatic, a smile stretched across her face.

Her cheeks hurt but without stop she ran as fast as she could. Though, her foot caught a jutting rock and she tripped and fell, still not caring, laughing. Her sides hurt and she was filled with enraptured joy. She rolled around in the snow and through the periphery of her vision she saw a hazy figure. Looking onward, she made out a crouching body in the dense snow-storm. She got to her knees and looked ahead, trying to make out among the snow and the profound darkness of the Night. She approached it apprehensively, but an unknown feeling beckoned her forward. That acquainted feeling of dread gathered in her again. She knew that it was time to get back, but an unidentified sensation commanded her forward. Her eyes suddenly saw a swirling mass of brown hair on the icy snow. She ran when she saw the familiar braid that she knew that only belonged to her mother. Her resounding footsteps increased with pace. She sprinted faster and fell to her knees as she saw the face of her mother.

The beautiful face of her mother was smudged with caked blood. Her garments were strewn over the ground; her body very cold from the weather. Tears came to her eyes, a deep sense of poignant sadness settled in her heart but she blinked them back and this profound emotion was replaced by one of deep terror as she saw a tall, dark-haired man. His wings were folded as he crouched by her mother. Waves of unadulterated power radiated off of him and he resembled the concreted statue that had been ever-present in her village.

His finger touched her mother's forehead and he groaned and stood up. A mark appeared on her mother's forehead. His turquoise eyes met hers. They were deep and lustrous darkness, like a forest pool under the shade of ancient oak.

He moved forward and the blisteringly cold night was filled with harsh screams; the cries were lost in the blizzard; undecipherable. His reached forward and his palm cupped the cheeks of the girl, his touch sweltering. She winced and he stopped.

"It's not your time yet, little one." He spoke with deep sadness and dark melancholy. And with somewhat astonishing and unfathomable speed he disappeared into the horizon, like the figure she saw every night. She watched him go; afraid, unsure, startled, until he was another white speck, shifting.

She fell onto her knees and an angry sob escaped her lips, roaring impotent like a clap of thunder, until she too fell to the ground next to her mother sobbing strongly. The saline drops, salty on her lips.

She looked at the once beautiful face of her mother, the glassy, life-less eyes staring back at her. She laid atop of the crimson snow. The pungent smell of the dead enveloped her nose and she cried harder unable to keep out the sorrow that had been racking up her body. She reached closer towards her mother and tucked a strand of dark brown hair behind her mother's ear.

She picked her mother up and began dragging her body raucously over the sharp snow, until she reached her house on top of a mammoth rock.

She waited and waited and waited for her father. She curled up into a ball until no one came and sat by her mother's dead body and washed it. Her cries started anew. She tried to sleep that night but found it very hard. Nonetheless, she fell into a dreamless and tiring sleep. The next morning when she woke, she felt more exhausted than before. Her mother laid there, looking peaceful. No more tears escaped the eyes.

When she opened the door she found her father's corpse, leaning against the front door. Blood strewn from him and familiar mark on his forehead. His hulking body was full of scratches. She looked at the corpse emotionlessly and stepped over it.

That is when realization hit her, this mysterious person had killed her mother and her father. Unadulterated anger tore her apart and she walked over her father's body and did not stop.

On that day she vowed, to hunt this soul and exact her revenge.

 **So the second chapter is up. Tell me if this story should be Percabeth or not. And sorry for using 'she' a lot. I made a conscience effort to keep the identity of the 'girl' a secret.**

 **Who do you want her to be?**


End file.
